Bet
by HinaKicksAss
Summary: When will Draco learn that bets lead to nothing but trouble? Hopefully never...:  Rated for later chapters
1. Prologue

Summary: When will Draco learn that bets lead to nothing but trouble? Hopefully never...:)

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter!_

Bet

Prologue

Tears are gathering in my eyes as I watch the love of my life run away from me. I consider running after him. Explaining what a fool I had been and that I love him. I always knew I was an idiot, but this time I screwed up big time. What? Oh right you guys have no idea what has happened. Well how about we rewind a little bit.

**Two Weeks Earlier**

"God I'm so bored." As much as it pains me to admit it Goyle is right. It is still two weeks till the winter ball and we have absolutely nothing to do. The winter ball marks the end of out three week holiday and already, after nothing more then one week, all of as are bored as hell.

I notice a sudden, dare I say evil, twinkle in Crabbe's eyes. He looks over at the Gryffindor table to where Potter is sitting and smirks. Turning back towards Goyle and I Crabbe's smirk widens.

"Out with it." I say, okay more like commend. Crabbe chuckles and gestures for me to lean forward a little. I do so and wait, quite patiently, for him to speak.

"Care to make a little bet?" I raise a fine eyebrow in question and nod for him to continue. "Draco you're bi, right?" Rising my eyebrow even higher I wonder if he will ever get to his point.

"Yes but I don't see how-" "If you get Potter to fall in love with you until the winter ball you get my single room." Angry at being cut off I scrawl at Crabbe before his words finally sink in.

I look over to where Potter is laughing with Weasley and the Mud-blood. Would it be worth it? The peace and quiet of a single room and in exchange all I have to do is make Potter fall in love with me? I turn back to face Crabbe.

"What are the conditions?" Crabbe's smirk falls from his face. He is being serious now. "He has to tell you that he loves you and _he _has to say it first. Also at the winter ball, to complete the bet, all you have to do is break up with him. How you do that is up to you."

I nod telling Crabbe I understood the conditions and turn to look at Potter again. It wouldn't kill me to do it. At least he is somewhat cute. The only question is can I actually make him – Harry Potter, the boy who lived – fall in love with me – Draco Malfoy, his rival – ?

"What if I lose?" I ask not taking my eyes of the brunette sitting in the middle of the Gryffindor table. I hear Crabbe chuckle and turn to look at him.

"Then you will get, repeatedly, turned down by golden boy over there nothing else." I turn back to, once again, look at Potter only to be met by his questioning gaze. Not taking my eyes of him for one moment I give him a somewhat flirtatious smile.

As Potter's eyebrows shoot up to his hairline a light blush creeps onto his face. He turns back to his friends and Weasley nearly chokes on his food after Potter says something. Maybe this will not be as hard as I originally thought. Turning back I smirk at Crabbe.

"You're on."

**A/N: Hope you've liked this so far. Tell me if I should continue. Please! *puppy dog eyes***


	2. A Nice Draco and First Attempt

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter!_

Bet

Chapter 1

Harry is sitting peacefully at his usual place at the Gryffindor table when he feels eyes burning into the back of his head. Turning said head the brunette can't see anyone looking at him. His eyes find their way to his rival. Draco Malfoy.

When things came to the other boy they used to be quite simple. It used to be Malfoy does something, it's not good, we all still don't like him. However somewhere between Harry's first year at Hogwarts and now (his sixth year) things just... changed.

The brunette found himself, regularly, laughing at every joke his rival cracked. Even those which embarrass and/or humiliated himself. Harry had been in denial for a long time, but finally, after a good portion of waking up in the middle of the night drenched in sweat and other... substances, the brunette had admitted it to himself.

He was utterly and completely beyond reason in love with Draco Malfoy. Beautiful, pale-skinned, muscled, _straight_ Draco Malfoy. And it was slowly but surely breaking his heart. He still hadn't told Hermione or Ron any of this. And thinking about it he probably never will.

As if noticing his stare Draco suddenly turns his head towards Harry. The brunette's heart stops. Oh god. Had Draco just caught him _staring_? Harry was never gonna live this down. Just as suddenly as Harry's heart had stopped it was now going a mile an hour.

Dra- Malfoy. He needs to stop calling the git by his first name even if it was all just in his head. Malfoy is smiling at him. And not an 'hey haven't seen you in a while' smile but a full on 'god you're hot. Let's have sex in a broom closet' smile.

Harry can feel his eyebrows crashing into his hairline as a burning feeling spreads over the brunette's face. Great now he'd been caught staring and he's blushing like crazy. Not a good combination. Not at all. Harry turns back to Hermione and Ron.

"I think D-Malfoy just smiled at me." Harry says without thinking. Why on Merlin's green earth is he telling them. It's confusing enough without his friends giving him their opinion about it. Harry is pulled out of his silent rambling as Ron all but suffocates on his piece of bread.

As Ron regains his breath the redhead's gaze constantly flickers between Malfoy and his best friend. Had he just heard right? He was sure he hadn't 'cause what he heard was just too bizarre to be true.

"He _smiled_? _Malfoy_ **smiled**? At **you** of all people?" Nodding numbly Harry ignores all of Ron's other questions and finishes his breakfast. The brunette gets up and leaves the Great Hall, but not before sneaking another look at D-Mal- ah who cares. Not without looking at Draco again.

On his way to the Gryffindor common room Harry can't help but remember the way Draco had looked at him. The way the blond had actually smiled at him. Just remembering that smile makes all of Harry's blood run south.

Feeling himself harden at the mere mental image of Draco smiling the brunette picks up his pace and all but starts running towards his common room. After arriving there Harry makes a beeline for his bedroom.

Closing the door the brunette puts a silencing spell on the whole room and magically locks the door. Harry lies down on his bed and his right hand starts trailing down. When it arrives at the brunette's trousers Harry opens them quickly.

Pulling them down along with his boxers Harry takes hold of his achingly hard cock. Moaning at the mere contact the brunette lifts his left hand and places it over his mouth. Harry begins to stroke himself in an agonizingly slow pace while his thoughts wander towards a certain blond Slytherin.

He imagines Draco smiling that irresistibly sexy smile and those lips. In his imagination those lips are parted and stretched from having Harry's hard member between them. The brunette's stroking picks up with all form of rhythm gone.

Harry's left hand leaves his mouth and trails down to cup his balls. Rolling them in his hand the brunette can't take it anymore. Ribbons of cum find their way onto Harry's still clothed chest as he thrusts into his fisted right hand.

As the last of his cum leaves his softening penis Harry falls limp onto his bed. After a while of simply lying on the bed Harry slowly gets up and takes of his now cum stained clothes. Putting all his clothes on one pile Harry gets out his wand and utters a quick cleaning spell.

Having cleaned all his clothes the brunette grabs a towel and makes his way towards the shower. He needs for this to stop. He's already in love with the git. He doesn't need the torture of cumming to the thought of the blond Slytherin.

He really doesn't.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

Feeling someone looking at him Draco lifts his head and sees Harry leave the Great Hall. Having finished his breakfast long before Crabbe even mentioned the bet Draco decides to follow Potter for a little bit.

As he leaves the Great Hall Draco immediately gets out his wand and casts an invisibility spell. Making sure he was actually invisible Draco quickens his pace and nearly crashes into Potter in his haste. The brunette eyes are glazed over with lust and a, rather big, bulge is forming in the Gryffindor's pants.

Potter just noticed that too since he is now walking even more quickly towards his destination which Draco assumes is the Gryffindor common room. Keeping a chuckle that wants to escape the blond in check the Slytherin alters his course and starts walking towards his own common room.

As Draco makes his way down the nearly lifeless corridors leading towards the Slytherin common room he starts thinking about the bet. How would he do it? Well one thing was for sure walking up to Potter and flat out asking him out would end disastrous.

Or would it? No it definitely- wait. It might actually work. Gryffindors always say they're all about honesty and that sorta stuff. If Draco could manage to sound sincere, and maybe a bit nervous too, Potter might actually agree without making a big fuss about it.

Arriving at the entrance of the common room Draco stops. He is about to say the password for the entrance to open when Crabbe and Goyle exit through it. The blond has to take a step back for them. Stepping forward again Goyle grabs Malfoy's arm.

"We're supposed to leave for Quidditch training. You comin'?" Nodding briefly Draco turns and leads the way outside.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

Even before arriving at the Quidditch changing rooms Draco could hear Urquhart and Potter bickering like an old married couple. Getting nearer their words started making sense.

"Urquhart I get that you guys really need the extra practice sessions, believe me I do, but never the less this is our scheduled time and we are gonna use it. Whether you like it or not." The rest of the Gryffindor team is either giggling or flat out laughing at Urquhart's expression.

To be quite honest even Malfoy thought his team captain looked like Snape had just cut 50 points off of Slytherin, which equals never and, as an expression, quite hilarious. Stepping closer towards the pair Potter seems to notice the blond the first time since his arrival.

Draco has to force down the, seemingly permanent, smirk Harry seems to provoke. After all it wouldn't do well since the blond is planing on getting Potter to, Malfoy nearly shutters, go out with him when they were done with practice.

"Listen _Potter_" The name leaves Urquhart's mouth like a bad taste. "we all know you think you're a real big shot just because you, Merlin knows how, defeated you-know-who last summer, but-" Urquhart is cut off as Malfoy raises his hand in front of his captain's face.

"Urquhart I don't have the time or the nerve to argue with Potter right now. It's their right to be here now. Let's just leave." Everyone is silent. All Slytherins as well as all Gryffindors, standing behind their respective captain, seem to be unable to pick up their jaws.

Potter and Urquhart however seem most surprised. Harry's eyes resemble perfectly round and quite big dinner plates. They are full of shock and even some gratitude. Urquhart's reaction is neither good nor bad. It's _really_ bad.

"**Malfoy** I will not have you undermine _my_ authority as team captain. Especially not in front of Gryffindors. Just because you, apparently, have some sort of nauseating crush on Potter-" Everyone falls silent again. Not one of them even dares to breath as Draco and Urquhart exchange death glares.

Malfoy's wand is directly at Urquhart's throat. Anger and fear alike flash through the Slytherin captain's eyes as Draco calms down his breathing. Stepping closer towards his captain the blond narrows his eyes.

"My life outside of Quidditch as well as my personal feeling for anyone are non of your business and they also never will be. Got it?" Swallowing weakly Urquhart nods. Draco steps back again and takes a set of keys out of his robes. Turning towards Potter Malfoy throws him the keys.

"Think fast Potter." After catching the bunch of keys Harry looks questioningly at his blond crush/rival. **(A/N: You choose :P) **"What exactly..." Harry asks his voice trailing off while shaking the keys. Draco chuckles and gives the brunette a small and somewhat timid smile.

"Those" He says pointing at the keys. "open the locks to the storage room where we store our brooms, but they are also my personal keys so don't lose them." Harry stops jiggling the keys and puts them in one of his pockets.

Draco turns around and starts walking towards the school. Stopping for a short while Malfoy looks over his shoulder and locks eyes with Potter.

"I suggest you get airborne before they manage to take them away from you." With that the blond starts walking again leaving behind gasping Slytherin, snickering Gryffindors and an airborne Harry Potter.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

Having stored away all of the brooms Harry makes his way towards the changing rooms. Entering said changing rooms Potter sees most of his team already getting dressed. Stopping next to Ron Harry starts taking of his Quidditch gear.

"What do you think was up with Malfoy today? I mean first he smiles at you and than that thing before practice. Maybe he _does_ have a crush on you." Ron is laughing wholeheartedly at his own conclusion. With Ron finishing packing his things Harry tells him to go ahead.

"You sure?" Ron asks looking at his best friend. "Yeah. I think I'll take a shower so..." Nodding Ron turns around and a smile spreads across his face as he sees his boyfriend leaning on the door frame. The red head all but runs towards his boyfriend and trows his arms around the poor Irishman.

"Hey Ron how was practice?" Seamus asks while leaning down and planting a kiss on Ron's lips. The red heads eyes close and he smiles dreamily. Opening his eyes again Seamus can see the urge to gossip in Ron's eyes.

"You won't believe this. Malfoy was nice to Harry!" Looking at his boyfriend with disbelieving eyes the Irishman turns his head to look at Harry. The brunette is looking at his best friend and his boyfriend longingly. Nodding Potter confirms Ron's exclamation and heads towards the shower after grabing a towel.

As Harry finishes his shower he wraps the towel around his waist and re-enters the changing room. The brunette walks towards his clothes and starts getting dressed. A knock at the door startles Harry enough to slip on a small puddle and land on his ass.

Watching the door open Harry feels a smile gracing his lips as the entry reveals non other then Draco Malfoy. Looking around briefly Malfoy's eyes land on Potter. Amusement glistens in Draco's gray eyes.

"You okay there Potter? Didn't drop anything did ya?" Shaking his head slightly Harry chuckles a little and picks himself off the ground. Walking silently over to his things Harry gets out Draco's set of keys and chucks them at the blond.

"I'm fine, but thanks for asking." Harry says in an amused tone. Looking over at Malfoy Potter notices the others gaze on his still naked chest. Waving a hand in front of said chest Draco's gaze snaps back up towards Harry's eyes.

"Listen Potter I was wondering... would you..." Not really knowing how to finish the sentence Malfoy stops and diverts his gaze towards the ground. Out of a nervous habit Malfoy starts to play around with is keys. Quickly putting away said keys the blond looks back up.

"Willyougooutonadatewithme?" Potter blinks at the sheer speed in with Malfoy had spoken the words. Picking up his glasses Harry puts them on and turns towards Draco.

"Are you being serious?" The brunette can't help but ask. He may be in love with Draco, but he doesn't trust the Slytherin further than he could trow him. "Of cause I am." Malfoy replies in a matter-if-fact tone of voice.

That was Draco's mistake.

Harry had expected, if the question was genuine, Draco to be angry or hurt by his obvious mistrust. The blond however was being as cold as ever.

"Then no." Harry picks up the rest of his stuff and walks out of the changing room leaving a dumbstruck Slytherin behind.

**A/N: That finishes of the first chapter. Please tell me what you think and if I should continue!**


	3. Pissed Best Friends and Dinner

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter!_

Bet

Chapter 2

Draco feels numb inside. Potter had actually turned him down! He can't understand why. He acted like a nervous wreck just before the question and well the question itself was just bloody pathetic. Where had he gone wrong? Maybe he just... God it is frustrating to even think about it.

As Draco sits on his bed he can't help but think about it though. There is an aching in his heart that he would never admit to feeling. It hurts him. It hurts him that Potter had turned down his offer. It hurts so damn much but he can't for the life of him understand why it should.

Draco is wrecking his brain for an answer, but it just won't come. Finally deciding that if it really mattered he'd figure it out eventually Draco starts thinking about new ways to get Potter to go out with him. Something about his last attempt must have been off.

Maybe he acted too cold when Potter had asked about his question. That had probably been it. And somehow, he is already regretting it, he would have to make it up to the brunette.

"But how do I do that?" Draco questions into the empty dorm room. He lies back onto the bed with his arms crossed under his head. How can he make Potter trust him enough to say yes to a date? How-.

Sitting up rather quickly the blond nearly hits himself for being so stupid. He wants Potter to trust him? How could he have forgotten the obvious? Be nice and, somewhat, trusting yourself. And maybe don't treat Weasley and Granger so badly, he adds as an afterthought.

Yes. Be nice to him and his friends and everything will go smoothly. Lying back down Draco is a bit surprised to find himself falling asleep with a smile on his face.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

"Dray wake up dammit!" The voice of one Blaise Zabini rings through the sleep fogged mind of the blond. In response to Zabini's... suggestion Draco does nothing but pull the covers over his head. He likes his sleep and he'd like to continue it.

"I don't wanna get up." He mumbles into his pillow in a very um-Malfoy like manner. Realizing an annoyed sigh Blaise takes matters, or rather the covers, into his own hands. In one swift movement Malfoy's covers are covering everything except their owner.

Letting out a quite pitiful squeak at the sudden cold Draco turns his head and gives Blaise his best death glare. The Slytherin merely rolls his eyes in return. As if he would still be effected by his best friends glares.

"Hurry the fuck up and get out of bed you lazy ass or you're gonna miss dinner!" Draco, knowing it would be the perfect chance to make things up to Potter, jumps out of bed and starts getting dressed. That's when a thought struck him. What in Merlin's name would the others think.

Turning around once he is fully dressed Draco locks eyes with his best friend. Would Blaise understand? He was after all not quite fond of making fun of someone based on a bet. Gryffindor or not.

"Listen Blaise I know you don't like bets but I made one with Crabbe and because of that I'll be sitting with Potty and the rest of the Golden Trio today you don't mind, do you?" Draco tries as hard as he can not to look away but the look on Blaise's face is one of utter disapproval. Without another word Zabini turns to leave the room. Looking over his shoulder he locks eyes with Malfoy.

"Not even Potter deserves having this shit done to him. I'm disappointed in you Draco." With that Blaise leaves the room and a hurt-looking Draco behind. The blond knows his best friend is right that some bets did more damage then good, but this is Potter. He has it coming. At least that's what Draco tells himself.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

Harry can tell something is wrong he just can't put his finger on it. Not that Malfoy asking him out wasn't weird in itself but Harry knows someone put him up to it. The way the blond had reacted to Potter's question is prove in itself.

A sudden collective gasp, coming from every student in the Great Hall facing the door, startles Harry out of his thoughts. Before he is able to turn around both Hermione and Ron look at him with utter confusion gracing their faces.

That's when he sees it. Their not looking _at_ him their looking _over_ his shoulder at something behind him. Turning around to get a better look Harry freezes. Malfoy is standing behind him. An apologetic smile on his lips and gray eyes sparkling with hope.

The way the blond is just standing there makes Harry more then a little uncomfortable. Raising an eyebrow at Malfoy Potter can't help but notice the blond's smile falter a little. Harry watches as Draco's gaze shifts itself from him to his friends.

"Ronald, Hermione would you mind if I sat with you guys tonight?" Everyone within hearing range feels their jaw drop. Malfoy _wants_ to sit with the people he himself dubbed the Golden Trio? Harry can see a protest forming in Ron's eyes as Hermione all but crushes his foot with her own.

"By all means sit." She tells him with her own smile on her face. Harry can't seem to find the strength to pick his jaw up. Was Hermione sick or something? "Harry for Merlin's sake close your mouth you're catching flies."

Hermione's comment pulls a chuckle from the blond Slytherin. Seeing a twinkle in his best friend's eyes Harry feels very relieved that he hasn't told either Hermione or Ron about Draco's have-backed attempt of asking him out.

Numerous murmur finally break out all over the Gryffindor table as people seem to have, at last, broken out of their daze and realized that Draco was actually sitting with Harry and the others. The three Gryffindors and Draco eat in silence until Ron can't help, but gossip again. The boy was worse than Parvati and Lavender.

"Oh Hermione I haven't told you yet, have I?" Ron asks excitedly. Only a girly squeal was missing to complete the image of Ron morphing into Ginny. "Told me what Ronald?" Hermione asks a smile in place. Before Ron can continue Harry gets up from his place at the table.

"I'm done. I'll meet you two in the common room, kay?" The two Gryffindors nod ignoring the fact that Draco also gets up and follows Harry out of the Great Hall.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

As Draco follows Harry towards the Gryffindor common room, as inconspicuously as possible, he can't help but let his gaze drop to the other boy's ass. The way Harry's black and _tight_ pants seemingly hug his thighs and ass is all but driving Draco insane.

The blond can't understand how Potter has yet to notice both his stares and the fact that he is being followed. With instincts like Harry's Draco can't understand how the other boy _ever_ defeated you-know-who. Just as Harry arrives at a portrait he turns around and comes face to face with Draco.

"Why are you following me?" Draco can't even focus on the question. His heartbeat suddenly increases and a blush graces his pale cheeks. Merlin Potter was standing _way_ to close to him and it was making his body do strange things.

Vibrant green eyes are burning into Draco's gray once and before the blond even knows what he is doing he leans forward and connects Potters lips with his own. Closing his eyes Draco only has one coherent repeating thought.

No kiss ever felt this good.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update again. School's been an utter b****! I hope you liked the new chapter let me know what you think and who knows maybe many many reviews will help me update the next chapter sooner...;)**


	4. First Kiss and Draco's Second Attempt

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter!_

Bet

Chapter 3

Draco lets his eyes flutter close as the feeling of Harry's lips on his own rushes through his veins. Right in this moment Draco is dead to the world. Not even his father walking by in nothing but boxers would wake him up form this utter euphoria.

The blond's hands are twitching at his sides wanting to bury themselves into Potter's hair. Would it be soft? Draco wonders absently, but before he can even try to find out strong arms lift up and place Harry's hands on Draco's chest.

Malfoy's pleasure-fogged mind misinterprets the gesture for one of acceptance and is in turn quite surprised to find Potter shoving him away with all his might. Draco stumbles slightly but steadies himself before he can fall to the ground.

Looking up at Potter Malfoy takes in Harry's appearance. The brunette's eyes are looking wild and utter confusion is racing through them. A deep red blush is grazing that well toned skin and Draco has to bite his lower lip to keep from moaning out loud.

Potter looks thoroughly shagged.

Suddenly Harry's whole demeanor changes. He stands up straight and the blush is slowly leaving his face. Clearing his throat the brunette locks eyes with the Slytherin standing before him.

"Good night Malfoy."

Before Draco can say or do anything the brunette mutters a password to the portrait next to him and vanishes into the Gryffindor common room. Draco's heart is still pounding from the kiss. He – Draco Malfoy – had kissed, _kissed_, Harry – fucking – Potter. And the worst thing... He completely and utterly loved it.

Malfoy composes himself and turns around to leave. On the way back to his common room all the blond thinks about is the kiss. The way it had felt to kiss Potter. He wonders what it would feel like to have the brunette actually _returning_ a kiss.

Without even so much as noticing Draco was already in his dorm room undressing himself. The aching problem between his legs, caused by continues thoughts of the before mentioned kiss, driving him nearly mad with want.

Letting his hand wander down Draco moans at every little contact his hand makes with his heated skin. Alas Draco is not gonna get his release tonight as suddenly the door flies open and the rest of the Slytherin boys enter.

Draco quickly leaves for the shower mumbling something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like. 'Damn roommates.'

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

It is five minutes before the next Quidditch game and Harry finds himself yet again hiding from Malfoy. That's the way it had been since breakfast. Potter can't understand it. Malfoy hates him and he knows it, but then why in Merlin's name is the blond doing it.

For a brief moment Harry considered that Draco was just for filling his end of a lost bet or something but the way the blond had looked the night before seriously made Harry rethink that. Grabbing his broom Potter makes his way towards the playing field.

God he really didn't need this. Especially right before his next game.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

"Potter."

Damn. Malfoy had to be here hadn't he? As the brunette makes his way to the field he just had to run into the one person he was trying to avoid. In his mind Harry had put quite the emphasis on trying. Harry continues walking completely ignoring the blond Slytherin who is walking right next to him.

Can't the bloke take a hint? The brunette is all but running away from him and he still keeps following? Talk about desperate.

"Potter, please."

Harry falters in his step. Had Draco Malfoy just said please? And to Potter of all people. Harry can feel his resolve breaking and he hates himself for it. Tightening the grip on his broom the brunette turns around and looks at Draco.

"You wanna talk?" Draco nods. "Then meet me after the match."

Potter turns back around and leaves the blond standing in the small, narrow hallway grinning like a mad idiot.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

The match ends with Gryffindor just barely winning. Potter had been so distracted that he nearly missed the snitch. As the Gryffindors make their way to their shower/changing rooms they nearly run into the whole Slytherin team.

Sometimes the brunette really hated magic because you see for the last two months the Gryffindor and the Slytherin team had to share the same showers and changing areas. Why you find yourself asking. Well because someone thought it funny to hex the Slytherin showers to emit Gryffindor red paint.

But not that anyone blamed Ron. They all found it quite hilarious until it was announced that the two teams would be sharing their changing rooms until the Slytherin showers were once again clean and usable.

"Just great."

Ron mumbles under his breath. The poor red head nearly pisses his pants when an angry voice yells at him.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! You have absolutely no right to complain about this situation. Watch it mister."

Ron visibly shrinks at his boyfriends accusation. A few Slytherin chuckle as Weasley's face turns as red as his hair. Even to cold hearted Slytherin the obvious display of affection in both Ron's and Seamus' voice was funny.

Potter tries to ignore the lot of them and goes into the changing room. Aware that he is being followed by Draco Harry deliberately starts taking off his clothes in a feeble attempt to make Malfoy uncomfortable.

The blond clears his throat to get Harry's attention and waits for the brunette to turn around. As Harry does so he notices that the rest of the teams are still outside making fun of Ron. He himself found Ron's and Seamus' relationship something to be jealous off.

He wants what they have. He wants someone to hold, to kiss, to tell him when he's being and idiot. Someone to love.

But Harry is afraid he is never gonna have that. After all his experience with women is an utter disaster. And Harry had never considered being with a bloke until... Until Malfoy had kissed him last night. The brunette had denied it for most of last night, but he had actually liked it when Draco had kissed him.

Finally locking eyes with the Slytherin Harry waits for Draco to say what he had tried to tell Potter for most of the day already.

"Listen I know what I did yesterday... it's just... Dammit Potter will you just please go out on a date with me?"

Silence.

Draco shifts uncomfortably. Not daring to look into Harry's beautiful green eyes. If he did there would probably be a repeat performance of the previous night and Malfoy knows that would do little to no good. Draco is pulled out of his silent rambling by Potter's voice.

"I..."

**A/N: Please don't kill me! I know this is evil, but hey I love cliffhangers. The bad thing thou my exams start next week. So it might take a while for me to update unless I do it by this weekend. If I haven't updated the next chapter by Sunday it'll probably take a week or two for the next one to be up. I'm really sorry if it'll take long T-T**


	5. Harry gives and Draco plans

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Harry Potter!_

Bet

Chapter 4

"I... Fine I'll go out on a date with you."

"Now Potter please just think- did you say you would?"

Harry smiles an amused smile at the disbelieve in Draco's voice. Maybe the blond is serious about this. At least he seems to be serious enough. The brunette nods answering Draco's earlier question and nearly chokes on his own breath when the blond smiles back at him.

Malfoy carefully steps forward and lifts his hand to stroke Harry's hair. Leaning in slowly the Slytherin waits for a signal from the Gryffindor telling him that it is okay for him to continue. Potter rolls his eyes at the blonds antics and closes the gap between them.

As their lips meet again Draco's eyes flutter close just like the last time. Only this time is better because this time Harry is kissing him back. And by Merlin that boy could kiss. The brunette's mouth opens slightly and Harry runs his tongue over the blond's lower lip.

Draco moans deeply and opens his mouth for the Gryffindor's tongue. Not one to wast much time Harry thrusts his tongue into the Slytherin's wet cavern as soon as it opens. This draws yet another moan from the surprisingly submissive blond.

Harry feels Draco's hands bury themselves into his hair as the brunette pulls the Slytherin closer by wrapping his arms around Malfoy's narrow waist. The Slytherin gasps into the kiss when he feels Potter's erection pokeing his thigh.

Merlin he would never tell _any_one, but Harry is loving this. He never would have thought kissing Malfoy could feel this good. Had he known it would he would've participated last night and not shoved the blond away.

Harry breaks the kiss as Draco starts tugging on his hair telling him he was running out of air. The brunette, reluctantly, breaks the kiss and rests his forehead against the Slytherin's. Green meets gray and suddenly time stops.

Neither of them know exactly how long they stood like that but when they hear the distinctive sound of the rest of the teams entering the changing area they slowly step away from each other and turn around. Draco picks up his things, but before leaving he can't help but look at Harry again.

The blond watches as the muscles of the brunette's back flex and the way the Gryffindor's ass looks up in the air as Harry bends down to unlace his shoes. Draco holds his bag in a death grip. If he wasn't he would, most likely, find his hands on the brunette's fine-looking behind.

The blond Slytherin looks around frantically to make sure nobody noticed his staring. Sighing in relief that nobody seems to have noticed, Malfoy gives one last stray glance in the Gryffindor's direction before leaving the changing rooms.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

Draco is pacing in his room like he's trying to create a perfect figure 8 on the carpet. He was pacing because... well Harry had said yes to a date, but now that left Draco with no idea what to actually _do _on said date.

He has to think of something and he has to do it quite fast because the date is tomorrow and he can't think of anything to do.

"Maybe dinner."

Draco mumbles to himself. Yes dinner would be nice. It's romantic and well look at the boy. Potter wouldn't eat much he saw that yesterday during dinner. Hogsmeade would be a nice place and and the whole public angle would probably work in Malfoy's favor as well. But he fees like he is forgetting something.

As if on cue the blond's stomach protests suddenly. Taking a look at his watch the Slytherin all but runs out of his dorm room. If he didn't hurry he would completely miss _tonights_ dinner. He had been so distracted that he hadn't noticed the time.

When Draco arrives at the Great Hall he can see Weasley and Granger looking at him. Potter must have told them. Great now he didn't just have to convince Potter he was serious about this but the- Wait just a minute. When had he gotten serious about this?

Draco pushes the thought away blaming his starving state and walk to the Slytherin table.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

When Harry arrives in the Great Hall for dinner Hermione and Ron are already waiting for him. He smiles at them and waves a little. Both seem to be in a good moon, which helped the brunette immensely since he decided on telling his friends about Draco and his date.

Sitting down the Gryffindor pores himself a glass of pumpkin juice and looks up at his friends. Both Ron and Hermione stop their conversation at their best friend serious look.

"There is something I need to tell you guys, but you need to let me talk. No interruptions ok?"

They both nod and the brunette tells them everything that has happened. Draco asking him out after practice. The kiss the previous night after dinner and the date the next evening. There is a silence between the three friend.

"He's up to something."

Which Ron breaks. Hermione nods in agreement, but Harry wasn't so sure. The blond had seemed serious when he asked the second time and hell the Gryffindor was not the only one with and erection during their last kiss. Not at all.

Just then the doors open and the object of the trio's discussion enters the Great Hall. Both Hermione and Ron look at him while Harry sighs. This would be difficult.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

"Dray?"

"Yes Crabbe?"

"You do remember this is just a bet, right? Because you sound like a lovesick puppy."

Malfoy nearly chokes on his pumpkin juice when he hears Crabbe's words. Turning to look at the other boy he can see amusement glistening in the Slytherin's eyes. Draco glares at the boy and continues eating his dinner.

"I was being enthusiastic merely because I'm winning the bet. Not because I have to go to dinner with Potter is that clear?"

"Cristal."

Draco schools his features into his cold and unemotional mask. Dammit. Every fiber of his being is telling him the same thing. He is a big fat liar. Glad about winning the bet? No. Glad about spending dinner with Potter? 

Yes. So god damn much and it would be his undoing he just knows it.

**A/N: One thing about being sick is you can sit around all day working on your fanfics. So be grateful I've got the sniffles ;)**


	6. The Date

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter!_

Bet

Chapter 5

The small little restaurant in Hogsmeade is perfect for the date Draco had planed. The atmosphere is very romantic and warm Harry thinks as they enter the cozy place. A brunette waitress guides them to their table and does nothing to conceal her obvious curiosity.

Harry had heard of this place before. Apparently Ron and Seamus had been there just a few days ago. Harry doesn't even bother wondering how they could have since the last Hogsmeade visit had been quite a long time ago.

Both boys seem to be having a good time eating and drinking. The smalltalk however leaves to be desired. Desperately trying to find a topic to talk about Harry decides to tell Draco something about his conversation with Ron and Hermione.

"So Ron and Hermione seem to think you have some deep dark ulterior motive for asking me out."

The blond Slytherin nearly chokes on his butterbeer when he hears the Gryffindor's statement. Oh Merlin. If only Weasel and the Mud-blood knew his _former_ motive for asking the brunette out. Yup former. Draco has come to terms with his... attraction for Harry. Calming down his racing heart Draco schools his features and looks Harry straight in the eyes.

"I pretty much don't give a damn what they think. I like you and they'll have to deal with it."

Harry smiles at Draco's honesty and nods. The blond is glad he doesn't have to lie to Harry. Hell the Slytherin doesn't even care that he was slowly but surly falling for the brunette Gryffindor. Before either of them knows it they are back at Hogwarts.

Time nearing curfew Draco and Harry make their way to the Gryffindor tower. As they stand in front of the portarit of the fat lady the blond feels a sudden urge to kiss Harry, but not just kiss him. To actually, for once in his life, to do it after having given permission.

"Harry... can I kiss you?"

Darco feels stupid asking him. It wasn't like they'd never kissed before, but-

"Yes."

Without further thought the Slytherin connects his lips with Harry's own. Merlin how he loves kissing the brunette. For Draco it was Christmas, his birthday and Merlin knows what other holidays together, but it also ends sooner than he wants every time.

The two break apart and smile at each other. They lock eyes and for a few seconds they do nothing but look at the other. Harry is the first to break their stare. He leans forwards and kisses Draco on the cheek. Moving his mouth to the blond's ear Harry speaks in a low whisper.

"I really had fun today. Night Dray."

With that Harry leaves a grinning Slytherin in front of the Gryffindor tower looking like he had just won the lottery.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long and that it was so short. I still have like a gazillion exams to go! I'll update as soon as possible...:)**


	7. Be My Boyfriend?

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter!_

Bet

Chapter 6

It is lunch, the day after Harry's and Draco's date. The brunette is sitting at the Gryffindor table with his two best friends. The red head is eating like a man dying of starvation, not that that was anything new to anyone in the Great Hall.

The bushy haired girl is looking quite disgustingly at her friend while she herself is eating her meal in an 'orderly' fashion. Harry can't help but chuckle at the both of them. Back in third year the brunette would have given his right arm and told anyone that those two would later be married.

But, to no ones dismay, Seamus had stepped in about two weeks ago and now him and Ron are the happiest and by far the most annoying, in a good sense, couple Harry has ever seen. **(A/N: Small reference to my other story 'Just a little friendly shove')**

It seems Hermione herself had never carried a torch for the red head either if the way she keeps looking over at a certain Hufflepuff is anything to go by. Turning his thoughts back to his lunch Harry thinks about his date with Draco.

The date had been surprisingly good and Harry isn't talking about the food. Draco had been really nice the evening before. They had talked a little and Harry still can't believe that the blond had actually asked if he could kiss Harry at the end of the night. Despite the fact that Draco had never before thought it necessary it had been so cute.

"So how was your _date_?"

Ron spits out the word date like a bad taste in his mouth. Holding back a sigh Harry lifts his head and looks at the red head. Even Hermione seems interested in his answer since she also lifts her head and looks at Harry.

"It was nice. I actually had a good time."

Ron looks thoughtful for a minute until he sneers in an disgusted way. Great here we go Harry thinks. He knows that this is kinda... well weird. Him, Harry Potter, going on a date with Draco Malfoy. And willingly at that.

But he'd actually had a good time and enjoyed the Slytherin's company. Why can't his best friend at least fake understanding for Harry's sake? A light tap on his shoulder makes the brunette turn his head. Behind him, just standing there, is Draco.

"Mind if I sit?"

The blond smiles at Harry and blushes a little when the brunette smiles back at him. This is the Draco that Harry knows. The Draco who is nice and a tat bit shy. The Gryffindor opens his mouth to answer the blond but Ron beats him to it.

"Actually yeah I do mind. Why don't you run along to your good for nothing Slytherin buddies and stay there."

Hermione gasps at Ron's declaration. Harry balls his fists under the table while his breathing becomes erratic from anger. How dare Ron. Draco had done absolutely nothing to permit the red head's behavior. Nothing.

"I wasn't asking you Weasley. I was asking Harry."

"So what he's Harry now? What the fuck have you planed Malfoy because if you think you're fooling anyone then you're dead wrong."

The brunette can't take it anymore. One more word out of his best friend's mouth and Ron would most likely lose all his teeth. Harry closes his eyes and breaths in deeply. He is just about to calm down completely when Ron, once again, opens his mouth.

"Harry wants nothing to do with scum like you Malfoy so leave. Him. Alone."

Draco flinches as Harry quickly gets up from his seat at the Gryffindor table. Hard forest green eyes turn to look at the red head across the table. Hermione is looking at Ron as well. She seems to have understood the grave mistake Ron made.

"You do not speak for me Ronald so shut. Your. Mouth."

Harry turns around and storms out of the Great Hall. Without another glance at Ron and Hermione Draco follows the enraged brunette.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

"I'm sorry."

The quiet whisper makes Harry turn around. The brunette, after oh so dramatically leaving the Great Hall, when to the front steps of Hogwarts and was now sitting on the top step thinking of ways to make Ron pay for hurting Draco.

Said blond is standing behind him and apologizing. Why the hell is _he_ apologizing? The genuine gilt and worry on the Slytherin's face nearly breaks Harry's heart. Merlin Ron could be such a bastard.

"What on earth are you sorry for? You didn't do anything."

"I should have realized that I couldn't just come over and sit with you. All it did was make you mad at your friend and I don't want that."

The blond looks like he's about to cry. He seems to feel really guilty Harry wonders. Patting the space next to him the brunette signals for Draco to sit next to him. The blond Slytherin smiles, all traces of tears gone, and sits down next to the Gryffindor.

Timidly Draco lays his head down on Harry's shoulder and sighs in content when the other does nothing to stop him from doing so. They keep sitting like that 'till they notice the sun slowly but surely disappearing behind the forbidden forest.

Harry turns his head slightly to the right and buries his nose in Draco's hair. Pressing a small kiss to the blond's head the brunette can hear Draco sighing in content once again.

"We should go to dinner."

The brunette's words are hard to understand since he is speaking them directly into the others hair. The Slytherin makes a noise sounding like he was about to protest, yet all protest soon dies on the blond's tongue as one of the brunette's hands finds it's way onto Draco's thigh.

The hand slowly inches up and down the blond's leg always coming to a stop mere two or three inches away from the Slytherin's crotch. Suddenly the hand stops, nearly on top of Draco's already half hard member, and squeezes.

"Please. I'll even let you sit with me."

Draco has no idea when he closed his eyes but now he opens them and turns his head to look at the Gryffindor next to him. Those green eyes are filled with lust and amusement as the hand continues it's way until it's cupping the blond's member.

A shiver runs through Draco's whole body and he releases a deep yet quiet moan. Harry leans forward and kisses the blond on the lips. It isn't passionate or needy, no it is a mere touch of lips. They pull away from each other and the Gryffindor stands up. He extends his hand towards the Slytherin and winks.

"Come on. Maybe we'll even finish what I started in front of Ron. He'd surely die of shock."

Draco blushes like crazy, but gets up anyway.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

Draco drags Harry further and further through the high grass surrounding the school gardens. Dinner had been tense to put it mildly. It seems since the red head and the brunette had found out about his intentions towards their friend and didn't approve because now they are... weary of him.

Draco is still counting his lucky stars and hoping the trio never finds out his _original_ motivation for asking Harry, aka sex on legs in Draco's mind, out. When he had spend time dinner with them a few nights ago, when they hadn't known yet. They... well Granger had been very friendly.

Finally the pair arrives where Draco wants to take them. The high grass disappears and leaves a big meadow behind. The lawn is framed by all kinds of different flowers and bushes. A lonely bench between red rosebushes is illuminated by the fading sunlight.

Draco slows down and gently leads Harry to the bench. Both sit down with twin smiles on their faces. Draco still can't believe it. Harry is here, with him. The blonds heart beats so quickly he's scared he might die.

"This place is beautiful."

Draco can't tell if Harry is right because the blond isn't looking around. With his gaze firmly set on the brunette boy next to him Draco raises his hand and brushes a strain of hair behind Harry's ear.

"It's not the only thing."

The Gryffindor turns his head and locks eyes with the Slytherin. Harry's smile, if even possible, brightens and he puts his own hand over the blond's. The small breeze and low chirping of the nearby birds makes the moment perfect for Draco.

"Harry James Potter" Draco caresses Harry's cheek with his thumb. "will you be my boyfriend?"

Draco can't breath while he waits for Harry's answer.

"Yes."

Both boys lean into each other. As their lips meet Draco feels that familiar feeling of happiness and warmth pooling in his belly. He had Harry now and Merlin he wanted him so badly. Draco finally found what he always wanted.

But it won't last. It can't. Not with the bet still in place, but for a moment - just one moment - Draco pretends...

**A/N: What do ya think?**


	8. I lo No Wait I'm Dreaming

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter!_

Bet

Chapter 7

Harry drags his tongue across Draco's lower lip. The blond moans as he opens his mouth for Harry's probing tongue. Timidly Draco pushes his own against Harry's. The feeling overwhelms the two. They fight for dominance shortly until Draco gives up.

Harry takes his time exploring every inch of the blond's mouth to the best of his ability. Slowly both start to feel the tingling feeling that comes with lack of oxygen. The Gryffindor breaks the kiss and leans his forehead against the Slytherin's.

"Merlin I want you Dray."

Draco feels his heart flutter. He wants this too. Merlin how much he wants the Gryffindor right now is nearly killing the blond. He moans as Harry drags his hands all over his body. When Harry stills all movement Draco looks up.

The brunette is now on the ground, kneeling in between the blond's semi spread legs. The Gryffindor puts his hands on the Slytherin's thighs and slowly pushes them up towards the blond's crotch. The hands stop and Harry locks eyes with Draco.

"Is this ok?"

The Slytherin doesn't trust his voice enough to speak so he merely nods. Harry smiles at him and ever so slowly begins to unbutton the blond's trousers. Pulling down the zipper Harry guides his hand into the Slytherin's pants and takes out the blond's erection.

It is hot and heavy in Harry's hand as he fists it gently. The brunette's thumb drags across the dripping slit and Draco moans deeply. While the blond is enjoying his sensory overload Harry worships the pulsing cock in his hand.

Slightly tightening his grip on the hard member Harry gives it a few not too gentle tugs. Draco's little moans turn into loud cries of pleasure and he can't keep his hips from thrusting into the brunette's ungodly talented fist.

Not being able to resist the urge Harry leans forward and licks the head of Draco's erection. The taste nearly drives Harry mad with pleasure. The Gryffindor quickly takes in as much of Draco's cock as he can and starts bobbing his head.

One of the Slytherin's hands slides into Harry's messy mop of hair as his orgasm nears. He gives a few tugs signaling for Harry to stop, but the brunette doesn't. Before Draco can say anything he is coming in the Gryffindor's mouth harder than he's ever come before.

The Slytherin is lying boneless on the bench while Harry licks away every drop of semen he missed. The Gryffindor grabs his wand and utters a quick cleaning spell. As Draco's orgasmic high starts to dispel he moves his hand to grab the front of Harry's crotch.

The brunette moans and throws his head back as Draco slowly rubs him to completion. Harry comes with Draco's name on his lips. When both of them are cleaned up they leave the garden together and go to their common rooms.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

_They are lying on Draco's bed, both naked and moaning in pleasure as they rut against each other like wild animals. Kissing and licking along Draco's neck Harry bites down where the blond's neck and shoulder meet. Slightly soothing the bite with his tongue Harry gives a rather hard thrust._

_That is all it takes for Draco to lose control. The blond comes howling the brunette Gryffindor's name like a holy prayer. White light dances behind Draco's eyelids as he shoots his load all over Harry's and his stomach._

_Just seeing the blond like that sends Harry over the edge. The brunette closes his eyes tightly and plays the image of Draco climaxing over and over in his head. He, too yells Draco's name loudly and covers them both in his seed._

_Heavy breathing fills the otherwise silent bedroom. Harry and Draco are lying next to each other with Draco curled around Harry's side. The blond rests his head on the brunette's chest and silently finds comfort in the Gryffindor's slowing heartbeat._

_Harry's hand finds it's way into Draco's hair and the blond leans into the caress. Both stay silent for a while just content with lying in each other's arms. Draco feels Harry's heartbeat pick up a little and lifts his head to look at him._

_They lock eyes._

"_I love you Dray."_

_Draco feels his eyes water. Harry loves him. The warmth and love in the brunette's eyes is nearly too much for the blond. Draco shifts his weight and leans up to kiss Harry. It is a short and loving kiss. No tongue, no haste. Just a soft meeting of lips. Draco breaks it and smiles at Harry._

"_I love you, too."_

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

Draco wakes up with a start. His breathing is heavy and there is a noticeable wet stain in his pants. Merlin he had just come to the image of Harry telling him he loved him. And he said it back! Yet Draco knows it's true.

He fell in love with Harry. He knows it's just been a short amount of time, then again he's always felt drawn to Harry. Perhaps he had always been in love with the brunette and is just now noticing it. A small smile grazed the blond's lips.

"I truly love you, too."

The smile quickly falls from his face. It would all be well and good if the bet wasn't still in place. But can Draco actually do it? Tell his friends to stop the bet because he _fell in love_ with Harry? Tears gather in his eyes.

No. He can't tell his friends. At least not now. For now all needs to stay as it is. The bet needs to stay in place and after the winter ball it will all be over anyway. He will lose the bet and continue being with Harry. He would never have to find out.

He won't find out.

Never.

Because he can't.

If he did...

The tears start to fall.

**Sooo What do you think? Dray is being a bit down but hey it'll get better... I hope...:)**


	9. Making Love and The Winter Ball

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter!_

Bet

Chapter 8

The days pass by like a blur for Draco and before he even notices it the winter ball is only a day away. The blond makes his way over to the Gryffindor table with a happy smile on his face. Today he would ask Harry to the winter ball.

Before Draco is even in earshot of his boyfriend a hand grabs his arm tightly and he is pulled back out of the Great Hall and into a corner. He tries to struggle, but the hand only holds him tighter. When Draco finally sees his attacker's face he stops fighting him.

"Dammit Crabbe you could have just said something in stead of grabbing me like a madman."

The other boy chuckles and, at last, releases Draco's arm from his hold.

"I just wanted to remind you. You do realize you only have today and tomorrow left right? Or has Golden Boy already told you he loved ya?"

Draco pales. How in Merlin's name could he have actually _forgotten_ about the bet? Quickly masking his state of distraught the blond hardens his posture and locks eyes with his... friend.

"No he hasn't told me he loves me yet. These last few days all we've done was go to Hogsmeade on dates or make out in the gardens."

Draco can see Crabbe shudder at the thought of kissing Harry. How could Draco ever have been stupid enough to endanger his new relationship. Merlin he was truly and deeply in love with his brunette Gryffindor.

But if Harry ever found out... Now it was Draco's time to shudder. If his love ever found out Harry wouldn't speak another word with Draco and the blond couldn't stand knowing that.

"Well remember. You have got till tomorrow if you really want that room."

With that Crabbe leaves Draco alone to think about everything. Harry will hate me if he finds out on his own. Should I tell him and apologize for even starting this stupid bet in the first place? He leaves for his room with only one thing on his mind.

I have to tell him and hope he'll forgive me.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

A knock on the door pulls Draco out of his planing. For the last two hours he desperately searched for the best way of telling Harry about the bet only to be interrupted every few minutes. Getting up from his place on his bed Draco is dead set on firmly yelling whoever knocked into an emotional bloody pulp.

A hand on the knob and his mouth open to start yelling Draco is shocked to find his mouth firmly covered by someone else'. As Draco finally notices that its Harry kissing him he quickly kisses back.

Harry leads them to the bed and for a good two hours the whole Slytherin common room is aware of what those two are doing.

Both boys are lying on the bed exhausted from their pleasurable activities. Harry pulls out of Draco and kisses his lovers forehead. They smile peacefully at each other. Draco knows he still needs to tell Harry, but before he could do so his mind slips into a dreamless sleep.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

Burning sunshine wakes the two lovers from their deep sleep. They smile when they look at each other and kiss gently. The night before Draco lost what he didn't even know he had been saving for Harry for so long. They had made love.

Harry breaks the kiss and caresses Draco's cheek softly. The blond releases a content sigh at the touch and closes his eyes again.

"Will you go to the winter ball with me Dray?"

The blonds heart skips a beat. Small tears fill his eyes as he opens them again. Draco smiles widely at his boyfriend and kisses him deeply.

"Yes. Of course I will Harry."

Harry returns Draco's smile and kisses him again. Shortly this time.

"Well I guess I will go get ready then."

With those words Harry leaves the Slytherin dorm and starts walking towards Gryffindor tower. Draco gets out of bed and starts dressing as well and the smile never leaves his face.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

The winter ball is in full swing as Draco stands at the side and watches Harry have the time of his life. The brunette is happily dancing with Granger when a hand, once again, grabs Draco's arm. This tie however the blond follows without being pulled along.

Just outside the Great Hall Crabbe stops and looks at Draco.

"Has he said it yet?"

"No, but listen Crabbe-"

"So let me get this right. He can fuck you for two hours straight, but you can't even get an 'I love you' out of him? Dray you do realize you only have a few hours until the ball ends, right? Do you want to lose the bet?"

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

Harry is having the best time. When his dance with Hermione is over he turns to look for Draco in hope of getting a dance out of him. The brunette turns in time to see his boyfriend exit the Great Hall with Crabbe.

He follows them, but when he reaches the doors he wishes he hadn't.

"He can fuck you for two hours straight, but you can't even get an 'I love you' out of him? Dray you do realize you only have a few hours until the ball ends, right? Do you want to lose the bet?"

Harry can feel his heart break. So Draco didn't love him? It was all a bet? The last amazing two weeks of his life were nothing but a bet to the boy he loved. No the boy he _thought_ he loved. Stepping further out of the doors he shows himself to Crabbe and Dra-Malfoy.

He can see Malfoy's eyes widen but before the blond can open his mouth to say something Harry cuts him off.

"So that is all I am to you? A bet?"

Tears fill Harry's eyes but he doesn't stop.

"You know what's the funny thing" He let's out a humorless laugh. "I was actually gonna tell you I love- not _loved_ you. Have fun with your life Malfoy."

The brunette spits out the name like a bad taste in his mouth and turns to leave. His tears are flowing freely down Harry's face as he breaks into a run not stopping until he reaches the portrait of the fat Lady.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

Tears are gathering in his eyes as he watch the love of his life run away from him. He considers running after him. Explaining what a fool he had been and that he loves him. He always knew he was an idiot, but this time he screwed up big time.

Harry hated him now and he deserved it.

How in Merlin's name was he gonna get this right again?

**A/N: I'm really sorry Harry but I couldn't keep ya in the dark any longer. So what do you guys think? I know Dray's a bit of an ass but he'll get everything better... maybe... what do you think? Should Harry forgive Draco just like that or is some public humiliation in order? Let me know!**


	10. Tears and Memories

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter!_

Bet

Chapter 9

Draco stands frozen even a few minutes after Harry has left. Crabbe is also still there watching his friend stare aimlessly at the place where Harry had stood before. He reaches out a hand to place it on the blond's shoulder, but before he can do so Draco runs.

He runs as fast as he can. He knows exactly where the Gryffindor tower is and he is thanking Merlin for that knowledge now. His speed increases when the portrait of the fat Lady comes into view. He sees Harry open it, but before he can yell for the brunette to wait for him the entrance is closed again.

As Draco reaches the portrait he starts pounding on it completely ignoring the fat Lady who is swearing revenge. The blond isn't sure how long it actually took him to give up, but now he is sitting on is bed as silent tears flow down his face.

Harry found out. The brunette hates him now. And the worst thing... he has every fucking right to do so. Draco's silent tears stop as the blond completely breaks down into a sobbing mess. He doesn't hear the door open or the sound his curtains make as they are being drawn back.

He, however, notices when a hard body lies down next to him and encircles him from behind. For a second immense hope fills Draco's heart. Maybe Harry has forgiven him? Maybe the brunette has come to forgive him?

Draco quickly turns around in the embrace hoping to see Harry's beautiful face in front of his. He doesn't care if the Gryffindor is mad or absolutely vivid. Not as long as the brunette is _there_. But as he turns he sees it's not Harry behind him.

It's Blaise.

"Why am I such a stupid self destructing idiot?"

The blond's tear filled question makes Blaise flinch. He would really love to hate Potter for this but he knows all to much that it isn't the Gryffindor's fault. It's Draco's own, but he will still be there for him. Draco is his best friend after all.

"Hush Draco. Sleep. Tomorrow everything will look better."

Too tired to protest the blond falls into a restless sleep. He wants his Harry back. He will do anything for it. Anything.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

Harry is lying on is bed face down as his body shakes in violent sobs. Draco had used him. He is nothing but a... a bet to the blond Slytherin Harry had thought he loves. Another sob runs through the brunette's body at the thought of the blond.

"Harry mate are you okay?"

The unexpected question makes Harry's head snap up quickly. A little too quickly for Harry's taste. He looks at his red headed best friend and shakes his head. No nothing was okay.

"What happened?"

Harry closes his eyes tightly. He knows he shouldn't think about it, but is was the only nice memories his mind could come up with right now.

_Harry walks them both to the bed right after he locks the door. Merlin he is so in love with the blond man in front of him. He undresses Draco slowly as if to savor all the moments when new patches of that almost white skin are revealed._

_He puts Draco down on the bed and undresses himself. Lust courses through all of Harry as he watches Draco's eyes widen further and further the more of his own skin Harry reveals._

"_What do you want Dray?"_

_Harry sees the blond shutter and holds back the smirk trying to make its way onto his face. He loves the way Draco reacts to nothing more than just his voice. The brunette feels his aching erection getting even harder. Merlin that boy would be the end of him._

"_You. Merlin I want you so badly."_

_Harry nods and smiles at the blond. The brunette slowly lowers himself onto Draco and gives shallow thrusts against the blond's pelvis. Draco moans deeply which sends Harry into an even deeper frenzy of lust and want._

_The brunette bends down to pick up his wand. He mutters a few low spells to stretch and properly lubricate Draco. The blond squirms at the feeling but says nothing against it. Harry positions himself at the Slytherin's entrance and locks eyes with Draco._

"_Ready?"_

_The Slytherin nods and leans up to kiss Harry. The brunette grabs the blond's pulsing member pumping it quickly as he enters Draco in one swift thrust. The blond arches up off of the bed and one small tear rolls down Draco's cheek._

_Harry kisses it away and stills all movement waiting for Draco to tell him that it is okay to move. After a short while the blond starts to move back against Harry and the brunette takes is as permission to move again._

_Harry builds up a fast and hard rhythm and Draco thrashes on the bed pleasure having completely overtaken the blond's mind and body. When Harry feels his orgasm nearing he takes hold of Draco's erection once more and tugs at it one two times before the blond comes with a shout of Harry's name._

Harry starts crying again. Ron and Hermione, who Harry hadn't noticed before, sit down on the brunette's bed and hug him. He cries into Hermione's shoulder for what feels like an hour before he lifts his head off of her shoulder.

"Dray and I were happy, at least that is what _I _thought and now... Now I... I can't even stand to look at him."

New tears fill Harry's eyes, but Hermione wipes them away before they can cascade down Harry's cheeks. She hugs the boy once more and lifts his chin for his eyes to meet her own.

"What did he do?"

"It was a bet 'Mione. _I _was a bet."

She bites back a growl and pulls Harry back into her arms. How could that filthy Slytherin dare to hurt Harry like this? How? Hermione honestly couldn't understand. She had seen the love in the blond's eyes every time he had looked at Harry over the last two weeks.

Maybe Harry had misunderstood? Or maybe Malfoy had fallen in love with Harry after he made the bet? There are so many different possibilities. The brunette girl rubs Harry's back soothingly. Malfoy had better have a damn good explanation.

"Go to sleep Harry. Tomorrow is another day and he won't get anywhere near you. I promise you that."

The brunette nods and feels himself drift of into a dreamless sleep and for the first time since the downfall of Voldemort he wishes he wouldn't wake up again.

**A/N: It's a wee bit angsty towards the end but I promise it'll all turn out fine... maybe... I hope...:)**


	11. Draco Malfoy Apologizing

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter!_

Bet

Chapter 10

Harry, Ron and Hermione make their way to the Great Hall the next morning. Harry's eyes are still red around the edges from having cried silently all night. The brunette really doesn't want to go to breakfast.

What was the point? He does not have the desire to sit there for up to an hour and listen to the Slytherins snicker and talk about how he could have been stupid enough to ever trust a Slytherin. However Hermione had nagged and begged until he agreed.

Now he is nearly at the Gryffindor table and so far not even one Slytherin had made even the littlest of comments. Harry has to fight the urge to turn to the Slytherin table and look at his boyfriend.

_Ex-boyfriend._

Harry reminds himself sadly. Draco wasn't his boyfriend anymore. No. The blond had lied to him, had betrayed him. And worst of all Draco had managed to make him fall in love with the blond. Because Harry does love him.

He loves him with all his heart and that hurts even more. They are now sitting down and some of the Gryffindors are looking at Harry with pity and understanding shining in their eyes. They all know, but it had to be expected.

This is school after all. Nothing stays secret for long. Absolutely nothing. Harry looks over to Hermione with every intention of asking her to let him leave again. He can't stand the pitying looks and the not so silent whispers.

It is like fifth year all over again with the only difference that he is the victim and not the 'bad guy' this time. He opens his mouth to ask his question when he sees Hermione looking over to the Slytherin table.

"What's wrong?"

Harry doesn't turn around to see for himself because he knows if he does he would just start crying all over again. And he cannot have that. He won't give Malfoy such power over him. Not again.

The brunette girl turns to look at Harry and frowns. Not that that was such a rare occurrence around Harry and Ron, but this frown unnerves Harry a little. It feels like something big is about to happen and no one but Hermione has noticed it so far.

"Malfoy is staring at you. Since we arrived actually. He looks like he cried all night and... well he looks heartbroken."

Harry's breath catches in his throat. Draco? Crying? Heartbroken? That cannot be right, right? For the blond to be heartbroken would have meant that Draco had even cared about him and Harry is sure that the blond Slytherin never did and will never have the chance to ever care about him again.

The brunette Gryffindor refuses to look in the direction of the Slytherin table and continues to eat his breakfast. He loved Draco, but he doesn't think he could ever so much as even look at the blond again.

A sudden gasp from Hermione makes Harry look at her with concern. He notices her gaze being directed at the head table and turns to look what has got her so... so... worried? No she doesn't really look worried. More like... surprised?

When Harry turns around he notices why. There was Draco walking up to the head table talking in hushed whispers to Dumbledore. The twinkle in the headmaster's eyes promises a surprise as he nods and Draco nods back thankfully.

The Slytherin steps up to the front of the head table and turns to address the students the same way Dumbledore does at the starts of every new year. The blond clears his throat and tries to lock eyes with Harry. The brunette quickly diverts his gaze, but listens as Draco starts to speak.

"I'm sure by now most of you have heard about what happened between Harry and me. For those of you who haven't we were together until late last night. The reason for our break up, or rather him dumping me, was my own stupidity."

Some students are torn between laughing and gasping at the Slytherin. It is, up until now, unknown for _any_ Malfoy to ever have admitted to a mistake. And now Draco Malfoy is standing in front of the whole school admitting a mistake and actually, in his own way, _apologizing._

And to Harry Potter none the less!

"Two weeks ago I made a bet. Even though it does not really matter I want to say that it was not my idea, but I accepted none the less. The bet was to get Harry to tell me he loved me before the winter ball was over and then to dump him in front of all of you."

A collective gasp rolls through the whole Great Hall as Harry tries to sink further into his seat at the Gryffindor table. Why does Draco have to humiliate him on top of everything that happened?

"What I didn't count on was that I would fall in love with him."

Harry's gaze snaps up and he looks right at Draco. The blond is standing in front of the whole school confessing his love. Is he telling the truth or is it another lie for Harry to believe and then to get hurt again?

"Harry I know you most likely don't believe me and you have every right to hate me right now, but I truly do love you and I am so sorry for what I did. Would you... would you ever consider to forgive me?"

Even from so far away Harry can see the insecurity in Draco's eyes. The blond seems to be sorry for what he did. But can Harry just forgive and forget? Ron would surely explode if he even considers forgiving Malfoy.

But is this really about anyone else. This is about him and Draco. Not what other people thought. Draco is asking _him_ for forgiveness not the the whole fucking school. Harry opens his mouth to answer the blond's question.

That is when all hell breaks lose.

**A/N: Just one chapter left! What did you think of Draco's speech? I'm not really that good with the whole touchy feely stuff so please give your honest opinion...:)**


	12. Epilogue

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter!_

Bet

Epilogue

"Who would have thought? Draco Malfoy is practically standing up there asking Potter to forgive him. How sweet. What are you gonna ask for next Malfoy? Maybe a punishment like a good little bitch? Merlin you are so pathetic."

Draco flinches at Urquhart's words. He always suspected that his team captain never really like him and now... well let us just call now the proof of it. Draco looks around the Great Hall and sees nothing but gasping looks and, from some people, encouraging smiles.

The blond's eyes find Harry's and Draco hopes against hope that the brunette will forgive him even after everything he has done. The Gryffindor turns to look at Urquhart and glares at the older student. The Slytherin flinches and looks away quickly.

"Listen closely. Draco has much more courage than the rest of the Slytherin house put together so how about you shut up and leave my boyfriend alone."

Draco's heart skips a beat or maybe even ten the blond is not really sure. Harry had called him his boyfriend and he is looking at him with a smile. Maybe he has already forgiven me the blond hopes, but he can't help but feel that it was wrong.

How could Harry even think about forgiving him?

"Quit thinking so much and get your ass down here. Your sitting with me."

Draco smiles widely at Harry and all but runs towards the Gryffindor table. He stops right behind Harry and the smile falls of his face as tear gather in his eyes. He does not deserve the brunette's forgiveness.

"Merlin I am so sorry. I don't even deserve for you to talk to me after what I did."

Harry turns around and smiles at the blond. He lifts his hand and wipes away Draco's tears. Grabbing the blond Slytherin's hand he pulls him into the seat next to him. His friend are watching Draco wearily, but say nothing against Harry's movement.

The brunette leans closer to whisper into Draco's ear and the blond shivers when the warm puffs of air reach his heated skin. Harry chuckles at the Slytherin's reaction and runs his tongue along the outer shell of Draco's ear.

"And that remorse is the reason that I am talking to you."

Harry's left hand reaches the cake a few feet away from him and Draco and crashes it into the Slytherin's face once he pulls his own away. The whole table sits still merely watching Harry and Draco with interest.

"And that is for making a bet out of me, Love."

Harry chuckles and places a small kiss on the blond Slytherin's cake covered lips. The blond smiles and kisses back lightly before he pulls away and wipes his face with a napkin. The surrounding Gryffindors are laughing but Draco really doesn't care.

Not as along as Harry has truly forgiven him.

"I love you Harry."

The brunette smiles at him and kisses him again. It is only a small touch of lips nothing big but it means the world to Draco and Harry knows it. Draco has his Harry back even after what he had done. Merlin he loves him.

"I love you too Draco and just out of curiosity what would you have won."

Draco thinks for a second. He would have gotten the single room. Peace and quiet. He would have really gotten a life without Harry. Without joy. Without his boyfriend. Without love.

"Nothing." He answers finally. "Because I would have lost you."

**A/N: There you have it THE END. I am finally done. I know you wanna say it it really took me long enough. I really hope you liked it and don't hesitate to tell me so or otherwise.**


End file.
